Dua Dalam Satu
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Midorima Shintarou baru-baru ini mengerti tentang kebenaran dibalik Akashi dan Akashi satunya lagi. [AkaMidoAka]


Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, lalu terkepal. Jika dilihat-lihat, ia sedang menggenggam sesuatu—atau hanya terlihat seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa memastikan. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat naik sedikit, membentuk senyuman walau pandangan matanya kurang meyakinkan. Kosong; terlihat tidak hidup.

Genggaman kosong ia eratkan—dengan menambah tangan kirinya—lalu ia dekatkan pada sisi kiri dadanya. Ia kembali tersenyum, kali ini dengan mata tertutup. Ia membuka matanya lagi, kali ini genggaman tangannya ia letakkan di tengah-tengah dahinya. Kali ini ia mendengus.

Jika saja ia melakukan hal itu di tempat umum, bisa dipastikan semua mata yang memandang mengecap Seijuuro diingatannya sebagai orang yang kurang waras.

Atau bahkan sampai pada tahap gangguan kejiwaan.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, adikku."

_"Kau juga, masih sama lemahnya dan terlalu baik, sama persis seperti dahulu."_

"Aku akui kau kuat, adikku. Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya."

_"Aku tidak sedang memujimu, dan aku tidak akan membuang waktu juga suaraku dengan percuma hanya untuk memuji seseorang."_

Yang dilakukan Seijuro adalah menggenggam tangan adiknya, ya, 'Akashi' yang satunya lagi. Walau gambaran nyata wujud adiknya hanya bisa dilihat oleh Seijuuro.

Ya, memang begitu adanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua Dalam Satu**

**AkaMidoAka**

**Kuroko no Basket©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Drabble tentang Midorima, Akashi dan Akashi yang satunya lagi. **

**Warning: typo, OOC, percakapan yang diberi italic berarti itu Akashi satunya yang berbicara.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[1. Menguping]**

* * *

Di balik pintu, pemuda berkacamata diam-diam menguping pembicaraan satu arahnya—walau sebenarnya, itu adalah percakapan dua arah. Pemuda itu selalu diam-diam mengamatinya akhir-akhir ini. Karena ia merasa, kekasihnya yang lain sedang terbangun. Ia berdiri di samping pintu menuju tempat Seijuuro berada. Ia berusaha meminimalisir suara apapun yang mungkin akan terdengar.

"Shintarou, tidak perlu menguping," Seijuuro menyadari keberadaan Shintarou yang sejak beberapa saat tadi berada di balik pintu, "terserah kau mau menganggapku gila atau apa, yang jelas aku sedang berbicara dengan adikku yang sedang rewel."

_"Aku bukan adikmu, sialan, dan aku tidak sedang rewel."_

Seijuuro menutup matanya, dengan dengan maksud agar Shintarou bisa paham dengan siapa ia sedang berbicara, "Kau rewel, buktinya kau terbangun dari tidur panjangmu dan langsung memakiku saat tengah malam tadi."

_"Terserah, apa peduliku."_

Midorima Shintarou akhirnya menampakkan sosoknya di depan Seijuuro. Rupanya rencananya untuk mengamati diam-diam sudah terbongkar. Tatapannya datar, namun terlihat sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. Ia mendekati Seijuuro, tangannya terulur dan ia tempelkan pada dahi Seijuuro. Ia menunduk, agar matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas kekasihnya, "kau sedikit demam." komentarnya setelah merasakan suhu tubuh Seijuuro naik, "istirahatlah."

Seijuuro meraih tangan Shintarou yang sempat menyentuh dahinya, lalu menyecupnya, "aku tidak sedang demam, sayang. Mungkin ini efek yang dibawa adikku karena ia sedang terbangun. Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja."

Pipi Shintarou sedikit memerah. Ia membalas dengan mengecup dahi Seijuuro, "Aku tidak bisa tenang jika kau tiba-tiba terbangun saat tengah malam begini, Sei. Tidurmu belum cukup, tidurlah kembali. Tugasmu juga membuatmu lelah, kan?"

_"Berani memerintahku, Shintarou?"_

Jujur, Shintarou baru-baru ini tahu jika Akashi-nya bisa berbicara dengan 'Akashi' satunya—ya, yang tadi ia panggil dengan 'adikku'. Pengetahuannya hanya sebatas bahwa Akashi Seijuuro itu adalah dua dalam satu.

Seijuuro tersenyum, ia menutup matanya kembali, lalu menjawab, "Jangan bilang begitu, adikku," ia menatap Shintarou kembali, "aku akan tidur sebentar lagi, Shintarou. Tunggu aku di kamar."

Shintarou mendengus. Ia merasa gerah dengan percakapan aneh Seijuuro. Ia kembali memerintah, "tidak, Sei. Sekarang, Sei, sekarang. Apa perlu kuperjelas lagi kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur?"

"Baiklah, Shin."

Shintarou hanya akan memerintah Akashi Seijuuro, bukan 'Akashi Seijuuro' yang itu.

* * *

**[2. Pergantian]**

* * *

"Shintarou."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Shintarou menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, "Oh, selamat pagi Sei—oh, salah, Seijuuro, ya?" Shintarou memicing.

"Oh, kau tidak perlu membedakan namaku dengan namanya seperti itu. Aku dan dia adalah orang yang sama, dan kau tahu itu." Seijuuro melewati Shintarou tanpa sedikitpun menatap matanya, "dia sedang tertidur sekarang. Tidur jauh di dalam. Jadi aku yang akan mengambil alih kesadarannya hari ini."

Sebenarnya, tanpa Seijuuro menjelaskan pun, Shintarou sudah tahu persis dengan keadaan itu. Akashi yang itu sangat pemaksa, sebenarnya tadi malam ia yang sengaja 'menenggelamkan' Akashi yang asli jauh di dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah, sarapan sudah ada di atas meja makan."

"Kau menyuruhku sarapan, begitu?" ah, Seijuuro kali ini bersikap sangat dingin. Shintarou yang berada di hadapannya hanya melempar senyum kecut.

Shintarou berusaha mencari kalimat apa yang cocok diutarakan saat ini, "Tidak, aku hanya mengabarkannya. Jaga-jaga kalau kau mencari dimana jatah sarapanmu, itu saja." dan hasilnya, kalimat yang sangat dipaksakan, keluar dari bibie Shintarou.

"Aku tentu sudah tahu letaknya tanpa kau beritahu."

"Baik." Shintarou berlalu menuju ruang tengah, "selamat pagi."

"Hn." kemudian Seijuuro menahan tangan Shintarou. Memaksa wajahnya untuk mendekat—dengan menundukkan kepala Shintarou secara paksa—lalu secara tiba-tiba, ia mengecup pucuk hidung Shintarou, "ciuman selamat pagi dariku, terkejut, hm?"

* * *

**[3. Mereka adalah sama. Mereka adalah satu.]**

* * *

Jika ditanya pertanyaan seperti, 'siapa diantara mereka yang paling mencintai Shintarou?' maka jawabannya adalah sama. Mereka jelas pada dasarnya sama, sama dalam beberapa macam hal.

Yang jelas berbeda adalah, cara berfikir dan tentu saja emosinya.

Akashi yang asli tentu saja pemuda lembut dan memiliki rasa rendah hati yang tinggi. Dia tidak akan marah jika ada yang mementangnya. Ia akan bertanya dahulu secara baik-baik kepada sang penentang itu. 'Maaf, ada masalah apa, ya? Apa bisa kau jelaskan mengapa anda keberatan dengan keputusan saya? Saya sudah mempertimbangkannya secara matang.'—ya, walau dari cara berbicaranya bisa ditebak bila ia tidak nyaman diperlakukan demikian. Tapi ia akan mengungkapkannya secara lembut, gamblang, dan (diusahakan) agar tidak menyakiti lawan bicaranya.

Secara psikis, ia memiliki mental seorang pemimpin yang kuat sejak ia masih belum bisa bicara.

Sedangkan, Akashi yang satunya adalah pemuda pemaksa yang sangat benci ditentang. Jika ada seseorang menantangnya, ia tidak segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan. Alat yang sering ia gunakan adalah gunting (ia mengoleksi cukup banyak sejak tahun pertama ia masuk SMA). Ia akan berkata dengan nada angkuh kepada siapapun yang menantangnya, 'perkataanku adalah absolut. Sebagai orang yang selalu menang, akulah orang yang selalu benar juga. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu detik ini juga jika kau masih saja menentangku.'

Kejam, bukan? Tapi itulah dia. Perwujudan dari keinginan Akashi untuk selalu menang, berkuasa, dan benar.

.

.

**=END=**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: HUALOH SEMUANYAAAAHAHAHAHA /nak/**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca, ya! Maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas, dan aneh. Muehehe. Pendek? HAHAHAHAHAIYA. Ini hasil imajinasi absurd saya tentang kedua Akashi itu. Ini juga pertama kalinya saya bikin fic dengan format drabble. Jadi maaf kalau kesannya maksa. Oh iya, ini juga tidak saya edit, jadi ya... kalau ada typo... saya dimaafkan, ya? *puppy eyes no jutsu(?)***

**Akhir kata, (sekali lagi) terimakasih sudah membaca! Saya tunggu review anda-anda sekalian(?). Ngehehe.**


End file.
